The Liar and His Lover
by Helga Sinclair
Summary: This is a story told in my point of view, my perspective of everything that has happens. These are my own words and fantasy mixed with some reality or situations I have been through personally. Also this story is played in 2017 not in the 1900.


**The Liar and His Lover**

This is a story told in my point of view, my perspective of everything that has happens.

How did I ever end up in this twisted and screwed up situation,how? As I stand in front of a huge window looking at the storm that's raging outside, still going over the same question over and over again. How?

You wanna know what I'm talking about well let me tell you the story.

It all started the first time I met him by accident, it was a sunny spring day and everything was so beautiful, all the roses and flowers in the park that were awake, the birds singing in the sky, families that had pick nicks everywhere and children playing and running around. For the first time in a long time I felt happy and safe, for the first time I could enjoy this walk with my dog without getting anxiety or feeling depressed.

This was the first walk I had with my dog in years, I felt confident, beautiful and strong, not insecure like I used to when I wanted to hide cause I was ashamed of my face, body and so on... No I really wanted to be outside with a lot of people and I enjoyed it, until the moment came when I saw him for the first time. A very tall man, his muscular build body and his graying hair, I don't know how old he was at the time but something about him gave me chills, when I came closer my dog felt my awareness that I was getting scared for some reason, so he started growling when we were basically right next to him.

That was the first time our eyes locked and I could look into his dark brown ones who were looking at me with a very mysterious expression. I have to admit when he looked into my eyes I felt like I was a little girl again and all the feelings of being harassed came back. I dropped my head and dragged my dog along so I could get away from him as fast as I could, when I was a little further away I grabbed all my courage to look behind me and when I did he was still looking at me with this scary look on his face, you can imagine I went home straight away, even tho I have been training combat since I was four I just couldn't move my body for some reason.

After that I hadn't seen him anymore, not in the park or on the street no where, so I was happy that he didn't live where I lived, until one day I came home from university. I had the biggest shock in my life as I came in and yelled that I was home, there he was sitting casually in my parents living room. It took all my strength to not drop my mouth or to panic cause my parents and brothers were sitting there too. My mom called me over and that's when I was introduced to him: Lyle Tiberius Rourke. That was the moment my life was never going to be the same, the moment that would change me forever.

When my parents introduced me to him, he smiled warmly and kissed my hand. He did find it a pleasure to meet me which made this whole thing even more awkward cause of the tone in his voice the way he said those words. But something about him made me wonder, his voice was very familiar like I listened to it so many times, his face I did remember his face from somewhere a very long time ago, the only thing was I couldn't put my finger on it.

* * *

At dinner I was not listening to what my family and Rourke were talking about, the only thing I was thinking about were these blurry memories that started to come in my head the minute he touched my hand. The whole time his eyes never left my sight he looked at me like a wolf looking at it's pray even when talking to my parents, it was so weird it was like he wanted to tell me something but the only thing he gave me was a smirk. When dinner was over my father started to talk about my brothers and there training, of course Rourke had come over for a reason and now I knew what it was. Apparently he is teaching different combat skills in a private school at the moment and my father wants that my brothers train under him, since he has a reputation and is recommended to be the best of the best, I knew there had to be a reason why this man was here.

My brothers did show him what they could do, I don't know really if he was impressed cause to me he didn't seem so. But the biggest surprise of the evening was that commander Rourke asked if I could preform something from him, since he knew I had been training and watching my dad and brother for years. So I did and then came the surprise he wanted to train me in private lessons with him. Nobody really expected that my mom wasn't to happy with Rourke his decision, but Rourke convinced my parents cause he saw a huge potential in me and that under his training I could be the best girl combat fighter there ever would be.

Of course I'm allowed to think about it but my dad actually already made the decision for me, I am going to be trained under commander Lyle Rourke.

Not what I had in mind for my future. But I can't do anything about it, if I don't do it my father will give me a lecture that I will never hear the end of it, my brothers will be trained too but not in private, they have to train with everybody else. The difference is I can still go to my university and train after that, my bothers will be going to school there.

But this is just the beginning I wanted to give you a little introduction on how I met the men that changed everything, believe me you will get to know the horrible truth from now on as I will continue telling you how it all went down.


End file.
